The invention relates to a client device for displaying camera images of a controllable camera, said client device having a screen, a display device for displaying a first image representation, said first image representation showing an actual camera image in an actual visual range of the camera. The client device also has a selection device which is designed to select a desired visual range of the camera, and has a communications device which is designed to request and receive a desired camera image in the desired camera visual range. The invention also relates to a method comprising the client device, a computer program for the client device as well as a monitoring system comprising the client device.
Camera-based monitoring systems are used for securing buildings or open public spaces. Such monitoring systems often have at least one monitoring camera which can be in the form of a fixed monitoring camera. However, PTZ cameras (Pan-Tilt-Zoom cameras) are also known which can be controlled by means of a servomotor with regard to the swivel angle, the angle of inclination and a magnification setting.
Such PTZ cameras are not only known in the field of monitoring systems. Hence, the WIPO patent publication WO 2011/046448 A1, which arguably represents the closest prior art, discloses a PTZ camera for a conference system. In the publication, the problem is discussed with regard to the fact that the request for setting the PTZ camera can be different for each conference, so that the PTZ camera has to be interactively controlled in order to accordingly be able to adapt the field of vision of the PTZ camera to the respective requests. In a possible embodiment, a touchscreen is provided, wherein the control commands for the PTZ camera are inputted via the touchscreen.